


Extra Credit

by pesy



Category: Little Mix
Genre: F/F, Oral, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesy/pseuds/pesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Thirlwall is distracted by her gorgeous teacher, Mrs. Pinnock. She notices and things get heated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

I sat in class, pencil tapping repeatedly on my desk. I was trying to focus on the lecture, something about how to write a proper essay. But a particular woman with curly hair and an hourglass figure kept me distracted. 

I bit my lip as she turned around to write something on the board, her butt accentuated in her tight skirt and compromised position. I could feel myself seeping through my panties as hundreds of scenarios ran rampant through my mind, fantasies I knew would never happen. 

I clutched my pencil in both hands as she turned around to address the class. After a few minutes, she announced the lecture was done and reached into her desk to grab something, giving me a full view of her cleavage. I felt the wood snap in my hands and I bit my tongue harshly to stifle a moan. 

I pressed my thighs together in a desperate, pitiful attempt to stifle the pleasure. I could feel drops of my arousal start to soak through my panties and onto my thigh as Professor Pinnock handed out our research papers. 

As she gave mine to me, she said, "Come speak to me after class."

I looked at my grade and cursed silently to myself. A D. Hardly even a passing grade. I watched as my curly-haired teacher dismissed the class and walked into her office. 

I followed her and when I got to her door, she was sitting at her desk. "Sit down," she said and I obeyed. 

"You're grade on my assignment was less than adequate. Would you care to explain why?"

"I, um, I don't know, professor," I stammered. 

She shrugged off her jacket which forced me to stifle a moan, her breasts now displayed even more prominently. "Well, I know it's not that you are unfocused in class, Jade. You are the only student who seems to always have their eyes on me."

"You're very easy to pay attention to, Mrs. Pinnock."

"You seem to be the only student who thinks that. But, I didn't bring you in to discuss that. I was wondering if you would want an extra credit opportunity."

"Yes," I answered, nodding eagerly. 

"Could you sort files for me?" 

I nodded again. 

"Great. I'll be back in about an hour. Arrange these in alphabetical order."

She stepped out of the office and I started paging through the files, placing them under their designated letters. I was still uncomfortably wet when I picked up the photo of my professor from her desk. 

She was in a bar next to a girl who looked vaguely like me. Their arms were slung around each other and they were each looking at the other. 

Miss Pinnock's cleavage was showing in the picture, and as I stared at it, my hand drifted into my panties. A soft moan escaped my lips. 

I heard the door open, but I was too late. "I forgot my jacket," Miss Pinnock said before she saw me, one hand holding a photo of her and one hand down my pants. 

"I'm so sorry…" I started to say. 

"Is this why you're always so distracted in my class?" she asked, shutting the door. 

I nodded and she locked it. "What are you doing?" I asked. 

"You've been a naughty girl, Jade. Thinking about me in class, getting yourself off in my office to a picture of me and my ex. I think you deserve to be punished, so take off that blouse if yours."

I obeyed, unbuttoning it and dropping it on the ground. "Now the bra." I did the same. 

She walked closer and sized me up, eyes trailing my body. I felt suddenly insecure about my lack of curves, but that lack of confidence was diminished when her mouth latched onto my breast. 

"Uh- oh!" I exclaimed loudly, holding onto her desk for support. 

"Have you ever been fucked by a girl before, Jade?" she asked, resting her chin on my chest. I shook my head and she laughed. "Then this should be fun."

She helped me slide off my skirt and removed my panties. Her hands spread my legs apart and she placed her head at my entrance, close enough that I could feel her breath. 

She started licking me up and down, at a painstakingly slow rate. My breaths were shallow at the intimate touches: the way her hand massaged my thigh and her hair tickled my legs. 

Suddenly, she changed her tactic of torture. She thrust two fingers into me and wrapped her lips around my clit and sucked, hard. I gasped loudly, unable to make a sound as I knotted my fingers in her curls and pushed her into further. 

Moans masked as gasps escapes my lips and I breathed, "I'm gonna cum." Instead of granting me the pleasure, she pulled away, smirking as she dragged a finger down her tongue. 

"You taste delicious," she said, unbuttoning her shirt. Her breasts were even fuller than I expected and a quiet gasp escaped my lips when I saw them. 

"You like my tits?" she asked, squeezing them together. I moaned, bringing my fingers to my lips. Her hand caught my wrist as she shook her head. "Taking care if that pretty pussy is MY job."

She brought her lips down again, moving them with professional skill across my folds, tongue teasing my entrance. 

All of the sudden, she buried her face into me, lips running across my core and sucking on all the right places. She brought and finger into my pussy and tapped my g-spot, making the feeling in my stomach even more intense. 

She pulled away and began tugging off her pants, leaving her in only her underwear. She unhitched her bra and threw it aside, leaving me to stare in awe at her chest. She pulled down her panties and pushed me onto my back. "I'm about to give you a lesson, Jade."

She placed one knee on either side of my head and placed her hands above me. "Follow my instructions, a'right?"

I nodded and she lowered herself towards my lips. I started to move my tongue across her folds and damn, did she taste good. I flicked her clit, causing her to gasp and arch into me. I kept going until she was grinding into my face and moaning so desperately that her voice was cracking. 

She pulled herself away at the last second, gasping, "I want to cum against you."

She crawled to my legs and spread them, scissoring her own against mine. "Ready?" she asked and I nodded. 

She brought her pussy onto mine and instantly started moving, grinding back and forth so roughly that I felt an orgasm beginning to start again already. 

I grasped her hips as my moans began to turn into screams as the dizzying sensation approached. Unable to control myself, I screamed as my back arched and I began convulsing. 

Spots clouded my vision and a thousand tiny explosions of pleasure were on every nerve in my body. As I came down from it, panting heavily, she was on the verge of hitting hers. 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she rolled forward onto me, fingers clutching at anything she could hold while her body twitched and twisted. Strangled moans escaped her lips as she finally began to still. 

"Wow," she said finally recovered. "That was great. Do you want more extra credit?"


End file.
